IMove Out
iMove Out is the 7th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly... Plot After Mrs.Benson embarrasses Freddie on iCarly (by forcing him to eat asparagus) and in school (after showing everyone his baby pictures) he grows frustrated with his mother's babying ways. When his mother tries to clean out his ear with a vacuum while he was sleeping, Freddie finally decides to move out to an unused room in his apartment building. Although it is decrepit, and costs $100 a month to rent, Freddie is satisfied to be free of his mother. His mother commands him to return home (and eat a "prune pop" that she brings to his apartment), but Freddie stands his ground. After Mrs.Benson promises to respect Freddie and agrees to his conditions the next morning, they hug and he moves back home. Meanwhile, Carly, Sam, and Freddie try to get revenge on the Petographers, a group of pet photographers, after they vandalize the iCarly studio when they learn that Carly and Sam have been giving makeovers to pets and taking photos of them. They are unable to ruin the Petographer's studio, but Sam decides to steal their cat, Harmoo, as ransom. They email the petographers, and state that they will shave the cat if they called the police and will keep the cat hostage unless they clean up the mess they made. After they rebuild the studio, Spencer says that Harmoo attacked him in his face and then jumped out of the window. Freddie calls, saying that he can see the cat from outside his new apartment on the windowsill. After several failed attempts at coaxing Harmoo back, they realize that since the cat always attacks Spencer's face when he s ees him, they can use him as bait to bring Harmoo in. Spencer reluctantly agrees, and it works. Spencer is left with bloody scratch marks, and the pet-ographers hurry out ' ' Trivia *This is t he first time blue tea is mentioned. It is later seen in the episode iSell Penny-Tees. *Officer Carl mentions the "Pee on Carl" incident from iWant More Viewers. Goofs *Carly and Sam put Harmoo in the bathroom which is in their living room on the eighth floor. Harmoo then jumps onto the ledge outside. Freddie sees Harmoo on the ledge outside his window, but Freddie's room was shown to be somewhere on the top floor of Bushwell Plaza earlier when it was first shown. *Unless Mrs. Benson got a new locator for Freddie's head, she wouldn't have been able to find Freddie with the chip in Freddie's head, because Spencer dropped the locator in Japan. *Although this episode is called iMove Out, it focuses on the Petographers more than Freddie moving away. *It is impossible for Mrs. Benson to have been pregnant with Freddie for 11 months. It would only take 9 months to have a baby born. *It would be impossible for Spencer not to have fallen off the building when Harmoo attacked him like that. Quotes Freddie: Oh, my G..... Mrs.Benson: sternly You better finish that with gosh. Freddie: Dear Gosh, please make her leave. Mrs. Benson: (singing) When a big boy eats his vegetables- Freddie: Don't sing the song! Freddie: You tried to vacuum my ear while I was sleeping?! Mrs. Benson: Please let me finish! Sam: Admire the wad ($360 cash)! Mrs. Benson: I've been waiting outside for 10 minutes. Freddie: So? Mrs. Benson: So? When you were ready to be born did I keep you waiting? Freddie: Yes. You were pregnant with me for 11 months! Mrs. Benson: I wanted to make sure you were done! Carly : Freddie's new apartment ''And I'm sure it'll be really nice after you paint it ... hang some curtains ... '''Sam' : Move to a new place that's less disgusting ... Carly : Sam. Sam: There's no bathroom in here. Freddie: There's a sink. Carly and Sam shudder in disgust Freddie: Please don't try to talk me into moving back in with you. Mrs. Benson: Oh, I won't. I think that living on your own will be a positive thing for you. You might even- YOU GET UP TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT FREDDIE BENSON! I AM YOUR MOTHER, AND YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!!! Freddie: You kidnapped Harmoo?! Sam: How great am I! Petographers: Don't startle Harmoo! Spencer: Hey, guess what? Petographers: What? Spencer: Shut up. '''Mrs. Benson: '''There is a little boy that is missing- he's fifteen--well that's little to me! View Gallery for this episode here Category:Season 3 307 Category:Quotes Category:trivia